Breaking Out
by Demecia Reed
Summary: I'm not going through with this marriage if they think that's what's going to happen. I'm going to go up to my dad and give him a piece of my mind. I'm going to to tell him who I really love and want to be with for the rest of my life. He might not like it, but I don't care anymore. This is a story about love and breaking away from parents.
1. Chapter 1

Juliet's POV

"Juliet!" Nurse Jenn yelled. "Juliet!"

I look over at Romeo. He looked down. I mouthed "Sorry" and left. I can't let the nurse know I was feasting with the enemy. It would have been alright if it was Pip or Joe. They say their good people and the Montague family was horrible. And it just so happens that Romeo was a Montague. And I was the enemy, Capulet. I run up to the Nurse and fixed my skirt.

"It's not lady like to have me waiting for you. Are you ready?" She asked.

"For what?" I questioned. She looked at me with disbelief and rolled her eyes.

"Kids these days." She whispered. I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Jenn. It's nothing. Now can you please tell me what I have to get ready for?" I asked.

"Today is your wedding day, miss." She said a little peppy.

I started pacing the floor. "Ohmygosh how is this happening to me? When does it start?"

"It starts in an hour, Miss Juliet." The Nurse said.

"And who am I getting married to?" I asked, looking into her chestnut eyes.

"Pip, your best friend, Pip." She said. "Don't you remember when he asked you and you said yes?"

"I said yes to my best friend. I don't think I did. I think Mom and Dad both had something to do with that. They had to because I am in love with-"I stop myself before I give it away. I turn away from the nurse and run to my room. I plopped down on my bed and stared at the wall.

What have my parents done to me? They have ruined my life. I have to get married to somebody I don't love. I love him, but only as a friend. I never wanted to be nothing more than a friend with Pip. Especially since Estella. I was happy for Pip and Estella, but of course Pip had to ruin everything and be all snobby. Ever since he got money, he's been like that. Didn't anybody ever teach him that being rich and snobby is not cute? I'm royalty and I don't even act like that. I'm at a higher class rank than him, but I still treat people with respect.

I sigh as I look over to my wedding dress. It was beautiful, but I wasn't marrying the guy I loved. I was marrying a mean, arrogant boy. Why does my life have to be like this? Why can't it be like those in the books? Where the prince comes in and rescues the princess and they run off and be happy. Why is life so hard?

"Juliet, if you don't get up now, I promise I'm going to get your dad and he's going to abuse you." My mom threatened. I sit up and glare at her. "Listen to me, why don't you want to get married to Pip? He's a nice guy."

"You would think he's a nice guy, but behind closed doors he's a rapist." I said.

She looks at me sternly. "That's not nice. He's your best friend. You should be happy to marry him." She said and got up. "Get up and get ready. Don't make me have to come back and tell you again. You understand?"

I nod my head and walk over to that horrid dress. I don't want to wear this. If I were to wear it, I would run off with Romeo and be happy. Not caring about the world or anything. All I would care about was being with the one I love and never leaving his side. I just can't wait until that day happens. Everybody in this house would be shocked and disown me, but I wouldn't care. I have money stashed away that my dad doesn't know about. He thinks I'm broke, but hey it's 2012. And kids my age always have money.


	2. Chapter 2

Romeo and Juliet and Great Expectations Crossover (Modern Day)

Pip's POV

I can't wait to see Juliet. She's just so beautiful. I haven't felt this way about anybody since Estella. I know I ruined that relationship and Juliet sat there to watch me. I know Juliet hates me for that and would have told me no for marriage. But that's what parents are for. Her parents arranged this whole entire marriage and wedding day. I just can't wait to see Juliet walking down the aisle.

"Pip, you ready?" Joe asked.

"More than ready!" I smiled. I looked over at Joe, Biddy, and little Pip. I wanted to marry Biddy at one point of my life, but I couldn't because Joe got to her. I don't really care. I want Joe to be happy and Biddy is the one to make him happy.

"What if she doesn't show up?" Biddy asked.

"She's going to show, whether she likes it or not." I smirked. I fixed my tux and look in the mirror.

"Alright." Joe said, walking out the door.

I just need everybody to stop doubting her showing up. I know she's going to show. She's my best friend and she'll never let me down. I've never done anything wrong to her. Why shouldn't she show up? Unless she mysteriously dies or something.

"Pip, I don't want you getting hurt by her. Please don't be mean or ruin it like you did Estella. And, Pip, can you promise me one thing?" Biddy asked.

I looked at her. "Depends on what it is."

"Don't fall too hard for her. Don't fall like you did with Estella. Please don't. It'll save your heart from being broken." Biddy asked of me.

"I promise." I said. "Now can you leave so I can finish getting ready? And take little Pip with you." Biddy left the room without a look back, taking Pip with her.

I sit down on my seat and let myself stress out about nothing. Biddy thinks I'm going to get hurt, but doesn't she know that I've been hurt enough to never get hurt again. I know one thing for sure. Romeo better not show up to my wedding or else I'm going to fight him. Fight him real good. He says he's not a fighter but I don't believe him. He is a fighter. He fights for what he believes in. I laugh to myself. An evil laugh it is. 

I walk over to the dresser where I keep all of my valuables. I grab the structure that has a handle and a safety lock. If he tries anything, this will be his last day. I walk out the door, continuously laughing. Juliet will be mine, one way or another.


End file.
